Burning
by MaybeWack
Summary: Some men just want to watch the world burn. Some men have no reason for the chaos they cause. So why did he choose me to be with him for this? JokerOC!
1. Intro

**Author's note:** I had originally had another Joker story called "The Science of Fear" but I couldn't figure out where to go with it. This one however I do have an idea. Ironically this started when I was talking to my friend complaining a little how all OC Joker characters seem to be the same. None are truly realistic. That if I was character I would be all scared, and that there would be nothing for him to like. There character in here, don't worry, won't actually be me, but more realistic in a sense. And also a little bit of Harley in this. SORRY! The prologue is just showing a little of main character and how the Joker sees her. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman. I don't own the Joker. Only my OC character.

* * *

I was never a strong woman.

_She stood up to me with near fear on her face. Those blue eyes held warmth and love. But they held something else not many have, no self doubt. _

I never had any special skills.

_She had all the talents I needed. Her knowledge of economics, government, and psychology. A painter who seemed to know the world, but always doubted her own intelligence. _

All I did was design websites for a living.

_She was different. People called me crazy but she said and thought things many seemed twisted. Her paintings where dark with mutilated bodies. Yet she carried herself with such grace, and such dignity that everyone viewed her as innocent. _

I screwed up all the relationships in my life. _  
_

_She always appeared happy. But I knew she felt alone._

I feared death.

_She cringed and cried. The fear was there. Asking me always about the after life and what I believed. _

And I never wanted to age.

_A twenty eight year old woman who only appeared barely twenty. She even fooled me. _

I wanted botox.

_The scar on her cheek, just like mine. The way she grimaced when she looked at her self every time. But she was still beautiful. _

I wanted to be someone else.

_She wasn't strong physically. She could barely lift 50 pounds, but they she looked at me. The way she fought back. Her mind is what made her strong. _

I wanted to be strong.

_She is strong. She endured everything I have. _

"I will never be like Harley! I'm not going to kill him!"

_I never wanted her to be Harley. The moment I saw her I knew she could never be. She was something even more._

I am not strong.

_I made her stronger._

I have no special skills.

_Her mind, the way she thought, and how she was able to survive with me. _

And I could never take a life.

_I could never take hers._

.

.

.

.

.

.

So how could he choose me?


	2. Chapter One

**BURNING**

**Chapter One**

* * *

People are always impacting someone else's life. Looking around, watching others shop while pushing their carts around I couldn't help but stare. How did the effect others lives? Did they help someone? Are they angry at the world and miserable? Is there more to life than just shopping and pushing carts around? More than just paying bills? There has to be. Because all these people around mean something to this cycle of life. That they impacted someone in some way that could have made a rippled effect.

I hope so.

Shopping all by myself, as usual. Waving and saying at kids who would stare at me. Babies smiling at me, giggling and kicking their feet when I would interact with them. Yet I had none of these in my life.

I'm not able to.

_"Don't you get it! I can't give you what you want!" Tears pouring down my face, my throat hurting from all the yelling, and my eyes felt like there where going to be drained. I couldn't do this anymore. "I can't keep trying. I can't keep loosing. I can't anymore." Screaming at it from the kitchen, leaning on the island in the middle of the room, trying to have my myself brake down anymore. "I can't keep feeling this pain every time we try. We should just adopt."_

That had ruined a lot in my life.

_"I don't want to adopt! I want my own child! I want my own flesh and blood!" He was crying tears pouring down his cheeks just like how mine is. His hand ripping through his hair and punching the living room wall leaving a hole behind. _

_"I can't keep a child! Why don't you understand that? I can't keep doing this. It's killing me inside!." I saw it on his face that it's killing him too. We where both dying._

"Mam is that Credit or Debit?" The cashier looking at me, catching me out of my gaze. Looking at the total $175.89. Telling the cashier debit, I pushed my cart and headed to my Jeep, a large vehicle all for nothing. Closing the back door of the truck, I left the parking lot. Going down the highway, listening to music, and all I can feel is how empty my life is now.

_Sometimes loosing a child can make two people come close. And other times grow apart. Sadly it made us just grow up. I couldn't give him what I wanted. _

"You gotta stop thinking like that. You made a move because you got a better job. I can pay mom's bills, and her condo while affording yourself. You made the right decision." Maybe if I keep telling myself that I will actually believe.

Maybe.

Pulling into the driveway, the garage door opening one by one the bags of groceries piled up. My condo the same as all the rest except the inside. In the second living paintings sat leaning on the sofa. I haven't touched any of them to move them down stairs into the recreational room. More pain in the ass work of moving my crap around. "I'll do that tomorrow. I need to put these away first and finish that site."

This had became my life. Designing websites.

Clearing my mine, and looking at the screen all what I was thinking was behind me. Coding after coding, closing and opening while working on java script and CSS made four hours go by fast. Looking at the clock at the corner of the monitor shocked how it didn't it seem liked four hours had gone by. "I got a lot done at least." The clients website was half way done, and all I had to do is meet up with him later this week see if its what he wanted. "I hope its what he wants. Making a website for a billion dollar company is boring as hell to do." Bruce Wayne Enterprise site in general is boring to do, unless you want to make money from them.

"He better be there this meeting." Saving what I had done I got up and decided to order Chinese food. The last two meetings I had with him, well he was _suppose _to be there but has never showed up. Instead Lucius Fox had to sit in for him. "At least I'm getting good money for this. Won't have to work for a few months and can see mom for a little." The only happy thought about this whole job. No matter what I do with this site, at either point, _apparently_, Bruce Wayne isn't happy with it, yet still insists he wants me to do it.

_"My sorry to say this isn't able to make the meeting today. He apologizes for the inconvenience." Lucius Fox smiling sitting up straight and trying to make up for Bruce Wayne's rudeness once again."I assure you Mrs. Mosteller Bruce will be here next meeting. He likes what you have done but wants a few changes."_

_"It's Ms. Mosteller, I'm not married anymore." I had still kept the name, now feeling awkward twirling my thumbs together and shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Another mental note to make, change my last name. _

_"I'm sorry to hear that." Lucius smiling at me and genuinely meaning it. I felt more comfortable smiling back, and noticing how his calm demeanor is relaxing. "Now changed his idea for the colors and the whole front page." I want to yell and scream at the man. Again I need to change almost everything. "And he wants the setup completely different." Smiling and nodding my head while feeling anger and annoyance build up inside me.  
_

"I swear if he makes me change the whole site again I am going to yell." Picking a shrimp out from the container with a few fried rice with it I enjoyed the savory taste. "I still need to change my name." The thought almost hurting me inside. Realizing more of how it was all over. Everything I wanted gone. Looking over where all the paintings stood leaning against the sofa a tug pulling inside of me. A tug of sadness and hurt.

The painting of my husband.

_"I don't want to get a divorce but we aren't working out either." I can't believe he saying this. Why now? "I don't want to leave I don't but I can't keep doing this with us. We are always fighting your obviously not happy. I don't know what to do." I don't know to do crept up and starting falling down my cheeks. My hands shaking, why is he doing this now?_

_"Dakota I'm sorry, but why are you saying this to me now? I can't help that I'm depressed I can't fix it!" Breaking down I could feel everything just crumble even more. Starring at him, looking at him, and feeling so much space between us. _

"Well I'm divorced now, well will be soon." Looking at the painting, seeing his face, an urge wanting to rip it up and tear it to pieces ran threw me. "He's gonna be pissed when he gets those papers. He will probably getting them by Friday since I mailed it out yesterday and that was a Monday." Dreading the angry phone call from him, but neither of us had any contact with one another for a while.

Deep down I knew he had found someone else.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am glad some of you really liked the POV crossover that was in the first chapter. I might carry this out just a little longer until the Joker pops up. I defiantly put a little bit of flashbacks in this chapter. I know this chapter maybe a little boring, I do apologize but I can't throw in the Joker just yet. This is a little short but it's growing and I wanted the story to explain a few things about the character, even though you don't know her name yet. Or even what she looks like. But you will! At some point. I really needed to update and get this out since my brain was just spilling with ideas. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Review?**

**MaybeWack**

**XXX**


End file.
